


Let's Go To The Beach

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorkiness, Dorks, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Meme, Memes, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pop Culture, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Vines, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance literally just wants to go to the beach. That's it. Nothing weird to see here, folks.Oneshot/drabble





	Let's Go To The Beach

"Guys, I'm bored." Lance whined. It was an off day for the team, so it wasn't really like he was bothering anyone. The only one who was actually paying attention was Shiro too, and he knew it. "Let's go to the beach on the next planet we find, okay? Please Shiro? Promise me." 

He wasn't looking at him... Now was his chance... 

 _"...ninki minjaj."_ Shiro whispered. Almost inaudibly. Almost. 

Lance turned around then in what could only be described as horror. "What?"

"What."

"What did you just say?" Lance wasn't letting this drop. 

"...uh, form Voltron...?"

Space Dad used memes/vines like a dad™ it seemed.


End file.
